What?
by Sharker520
Summary: Fry and Leela take a big step in their relationship and Bender has some shocking news! What will happen? Read to find out! This is my first fan fiction so please R&R
1. Thoughts

Farnsworth: Good news everyone! Were going on a delivery to the robot planet!

Leela: But they will shoot me and Fry on sight!

Fry: Yeah! thats only thing I'm good a besides from drinking Slurm.

Farnsworth: Oh, yes that's why you need these robot costumes!

Leela: Whatever

Fry: Professor, I'm to stupid to get please let me stay here and watch all my circuits!

Bender: Yeah Fry's got a point TV is better than this package!

Farnsworth: No you will go on this delivery!

Fry/Bender/Leela: Ughhhhhh

 _So, Bender, Fry and Leela went to bed on the planet express ship it turned night, according to Fry's watch he drew on his hand_

 _with the ship on autopilot, they went to their quarters_

 **CUT TO: Fry's quarters**

Fry's mind: Man I love Leela, but she wont give me a chance to show how much I love her!

Fry's mind: I saved her like 4 times and she still doesn't care about me!

Fry's mind: Maybe I should give up

 **CUT TO: Bender's quarters**

Bender's dreaming mind: Kill all humans! Kill all humans! Kill all humans!

 **CUT TO: Leela's quarters**

Leela's mind: Maybe I should give Fry a chance.

Leela's mind: But he's just so gross and immature! Yet so sweet and nice.

Leela's mind: You know what, I'm giving Fry a chance, I need some sleep first.

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is to short.**


	2. Feelings

In _the morning_

Bender: Hey Leela want some breakfast? It's eggs and blueberry pancakes!

Leela: No thanks, I don't feel like barfing right now.

Bender (whispering): I can add some more alcohol it's my secret ingredient

Leela: No, I'm looking for Fry

Bender: Fry's in his quarters

Leela: Thanks

 **CUT TO: Fry's quarters**

Leela: Fry?

Leela: I have som-

Fry: No, I have something to tell you

Fry: I'm giving up on you after countless rejects, so I'm going to eat some of Benders "Masterpieces"

 _Fry leaves the room_

Leela: I can't believe he did it!

 **CUT TO: Breakfast**

Fry: I'm ready to throw up Bender

Bender: okkie dokkie

Fry (looking starved): Yum!

Bender: Ok screw you I'm gonna start making lunch

 **CUT TO: Fry's quarters**

Leela: Man, I should not have rejected him so many times

Leela: I should have paid more attention to him


	3. Finnaly!

_The PE crew finally reached their destination_

Fry (putting on costume): finally we made it!

Bender: Woohoo!

Leela: Now you two just give it to who whoever was dumb enough to buy sixteen grenades and a bunch of melting snowballs

 _Leela was glancing at Fry, who was picking his nose and didn't notice_

Leela: Alright now you two go and deliver this package

 **30 minutes later**

Fry (walking back with the money): Bender's doing something with this other robot he said he'll be right back

Leela: Fry, I need to talk to you

Leela's mind: Oh, I don't want to do this

Fry: Yeah?

Leela: I'm sorry I've rejected you so many times and I want to make it up to you. Do you want to be my boyfriend?

Fry (shocked): Yes! Of course Leela!

Leela: Okay, want to go out to dinner when we get back?

Fry: Sure!

Leela's mind: I can't believe I did it!


	4. A Huge Step

_The PE crew got back to PE building Fry and Leela were out_

Leela: Wow I can't believe how clean your tux is

Fry: Your not to bad yourself

Leela: Aww, your so sweet

Fry: Leela you can have anything you want Leela

Leela: I like a man who is willing to spend all their money on me (smiling)

Elzar: What can I whip you up for a drink tonight?

Fry: I'll have some whine

Leela: I'll have whine as well

Elazar: Bam! I'll get you that right away!

Fry: Leela you look so pretty tonight

Leela: Hey, look at yourself your more handsome then everyone else in this city

Fry: There's our drinks

Leela (grabbing drinks): Fry isn't this world amazing

Fry: Sure is

Fry: But in the 20th century it sucked, damn! this whine tastes amazing

Leela: Sure does

Leela: So Fry, what was it like in the stupid ages?

Fry: Well, I had a really bad job as a pizza delivery boy

Leela: Well it's actually it was really good cause it brought you here and basically how we met

Fry: I never stopped to think about it, anyway, their was only three things I liked my family, my seven leaf clover, and this show called Futurama

Leela: What was it about?

Fry: I don't know, I just remember I liked it. Hey, sometimes you forget something if your frozen for a million years, I mean thousand years

Elzar: what can I get you fellas to eat?

Leela: I'll have the giant lobster

Fry: I'll have a salad

Elzar: Bam! I got you

 **20 Minutes later**

Fry: Ahhh that salad filled me up

Leela: I hope that lobster wasn't Dr. Zoidberg you know he likes searching the kitchen for food

Fry: Yup

Leela: let's go to my place

Fry: Ok

 **CUT TO: Leela's apartment**

Fry (sitting on couch): I'm ready to go to sleep

Leela: But first we'll get in the shower

Fry: Ughh

Leela: notice how I said we'll

Fry: Ohhhh

 _Fry rushed into the bathroom with Leela and took a shower_ _when he got out he was shining_

Leela: See Fry showers aren't so bad

Fry: we need to do that all the time!

Leela: now get to bed wanna stay here or go back to Bender?

Fry: I can stay here

Leela: Okay

 **CUT TO: Fry and Bender's apartment**

Bender's mind: Where is he? He should be here by now! Wait, aww, my little meatbag's growing up!


	5. Uhhhhh

Leela _wakes up and is making breakfast while fry is still sleeping_

Fry (getting up): I'm so glad it's Saturday

Leela: Me too, hey Fry I had a really good night last night

Fry (walking over): me too

Leela started kissing him stroking his orange hair then they couldn't stop, this went from the kitchen then to the bedroom Fry started taking off Leela's night gown

and then Leela took off Fry's clothes

 **50 minutes later**

Leela: That was good Fry

Fry: don't get me started that was awesome

 **Monday 6:36AM**

Fry: Get up Leela it's time for work

Leela: Okay

They both got ready for work

 **CUT TO: PE building**

Hermes: Okay is everyone here ok were all here

Hermes: Bender has some "exciting" news

Bender: Okay guys, ready? I'm getting married!

Hermes/Amy/Leela/Fry/Professor/Scruffy: *Gasp*

Hermes: Sweet mother of fish sticks!

Leela: Don't you think this is kind of sudden?

Bender: Hey, bite my shiny metal ass!

Fry: Your not Bender wouldn't get married to 1 fembot only!

Bender: well I changed!

Fry: Nooooooo!


	6. Wedding

Robot priest: Do you Bender take Sama-

Bender: Shut up! and get this over with before I change my mind!

Robot priest: You may kiss the bride

Bender: Say one more word and I'm outta here!

Robot priest: Okay

Bender: That's it the weddings off!

Samantha: I didn't like him anyway

Bender: BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!

Fry: now that's the Bender I know

Bender: I'm back baby!


	7. Moving in

Leela: Fry, I have a question

Fry: Yeah?

Leela: Do you want to move in?

Fry: Sure! I'll check with Bender

Fry: Bender can I move in with Leela?

Bender: Sure meatbag!

Bender's mind: I'm gonna miss him, but you have to let a man grow up

Fry: Yay! Leela I can move in!

Zoidberg: So, that's how it ended in the happiest way

Fry/Leela: Shut up Zoidberg!


End file.
